


Communication animale

by la_mariane



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mariane/pseuds/la_mariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La forme animale qu'un sorcier adopte quand il devient un Animagus en dit long sur son moi profond... Harry et Drago risquent d'avoir des surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication animale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter et tous les autres personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, et ce texte est juste pour me distraire.

_Vous avez fini vos potions qui révèleront votre forme d'Animagus avec le professeur Rogue, déclara Minerva McGonagall. Vous les boirez à mon signal et votre forme animale apparaîtra devant vous pendant un court moment.

Harry, nerveux, jeta un regard circulaire aux quelques élèves qui, comme lui, pouvaient potentiellement devenir un Animagus. Ron et Hermione n'en faisaient pas partie. En fait, il était le seul Gryffondor de cette classe. Les Serpentards qui s'étaient qualifiés pour ce cours semblaient à leur aise, mais cela ne pouvait très bien n'être qu'une impression.

_Allez-y, M. Goyle, retentit la voix de McGonagall. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas que Goyle puisse devenir un Animagus alors qu'Hermione non. D'ailleurs, Hermione n'en revenait pas non plus.

Goyle avala sa potion, grimaça et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, une silhouette translucide apparut devant le visage de Goyle. Un chat siamois. Harry soupçonnait Goyle d'avoir raté sa potion, mais McGonagall se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

_M. Malefoy, à vous.

Drago but sa potion et un python à plumes se forma devant lui. Et bien sûr, il fallait que Malefoy hérite d'un animal magique.

Ce fut bientôt au tour de Harry, qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Avec sa chance, il allait être un vers de terre. Ou un rat. Ou un Dursley.

Harry but sa potion et attendit le cœur battant : un oiseau étrange, assez petit et au plumage chatoyant apparut.

_Un colibri magique du Mexique, M. Potter.

Harry ne comprit pas le long regard spéculatif que lui lança McGonagall. Ni le coup d'œil surpris que Malefoy lui décocha.

 _Une heure plus tard_

_Et tu dis que Malefoy est un python à plumes ? Et toi un colibri magique du Mexique ? interrogea Hermione.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que Goyle soit un siamois, marmonna Ron, que Harry et Hermione ignorèrent.

_Qu'y-a-t'il de si curieux à cela ? finit par demander Harry.

_Les pythons à plumes et les colibris magiques du Mexique sont deux espèces irrésistiblement attirées l'une par l'autre. Elles vivent généralement en symbiose. Mais, dans de rares cas, certains individus maintiennent un état de guerre constante que personne ne peut expliquer, et qui cache généralement un désir frustré de cohabitation.

Hermione reprit après une pause :

_ Tu sais, Harry, je crois que tu devrais faire plus d'efforts pour t'entendre avec Malefoy. Après tout, la forme animale d'un sorcier représente son moi le plus profond…

Harry suivit les conseils d'Hermione, se réconcilia avec Malefoy et emménagea avec lui après sa sortie de Poudlard.


End file.
